Symphony of Two
by Kourui Kei
Summary: ONE-SHOT A sadistic/masochistic girl and a sadistic murderer meet up once again to finish a sick naughty game from when they were young. Lime. BBxOC BxOC


**Gah. I'm not sure but i think i have to do a disclaimer... how troublesome... well let's see...**

**_ I do NOT own Death Note, nor a DN plushie... yet. I do not own BB(beyond birthday) nor the novel of Death Note : another note..._**

** i DO own my OC Opal who is pretty much a more perverted and more sadistic/masochistic version of my friend Stephanie...  
**

**..lawlilawlilawli..**

* * *

"B..." I moaned. Haha. Funny how music can change its melody in an instant. I pulled him down onto the bed to continue our love making. I rolled on top of him, his hand playing with the bottom of my shirt, hesitantly. I moved my hands down to his shirt's hem. I tugged. Once. Twice. He pulled off his shirt, breaking our kiss for an instant. I stared at his smooth white torso, like snow. Skin as white as snow, maybe just as soft. I moved my head to the side, gliding my lips off his own and to his throat. Chu. I kissed it and then started sucking there. I smiled as moaning filled the room and started playing with his long messy locks. Sweet, sweet music. So addicting, so intoxicating. I ran my tongue down his bare chest, dancing here and there listening to the mesmerizing music that escaped his lips. I took my hand away from his hair and grabbed my knife from my back pocket and flipped it open. I ran the cold steel down BB's torso, gaining a shiver in the action. I slit my finger quickly, wincing but smiling as my blood dripped down my finger. BB tensed under me and stopped moaning. A small sadistic smile marked his face now. I slowly painted my intricate symbol on him, an Old English 'O.'

"I mark you as mine now, BB. No one else's." I smile bitter sweetly, matching the smile as to his own. I placed my tongue below his belly button, licking the stray blood. I looked up only to be caught in B's cold, soulless stare, a stare that clashed with that sick smile plastered on his face.

"You cant keep that up, BB. I'll make you feel something more that that bloody desire of yours." -lick- He takes a sharp intake of breath at my sudden action. I grin and slowly lick away the last of my blood that coated his stomach as a 'O'. After getting every last drop I head straight for his mouth. He kissed me back hesitantly tasting the blood that lingered on my lips.

We both knew he never wanted to be this far in an relationship or anyone for that matter. But he was interesting and understood how I thought, so did I with him. We both were different than most people and we didn't really crave for relationships, but... this happened. And I knew B was having problems. Not with the relationship. Not with the restraint, or the lack of in this matter. B was intimidated by me. Someone whose sadisticness and pervertedness rivaled his own. I smirked at that thought.

"B?" I asked sweetly with my signature cat grin plastered on my face. "Hn?" he answered in his usual monotone voice, currently licking my bleeding finger. "You bore me." Blunt. As. Day. Ya.

He turned his head so quickly that if you actually blinked, you WOULD miss it. "_Yay! this is sooo going to be more fun now!_" I squealed in my head. He sat up and rolled me over, him on top. I pouted playfully, even though I was actually somewhat pissed. I hated being on bottom. B knew this. He brought his face closer to mine. Only an inch or two separating us with his hands beside my head on each side. "Opal..." He whispered, his once soulless eyes holding a look that could only be described as longing, lust, and love. He licked my bottom lip, sending a shiver throughout my small frail body.

"B-day, I win-- " BB silenced me by roughly pressing his lips to mine. I parted my lips, granting him entrance. Our tongues danced in each other's mouthes, fighting for dominance. Clothes were thrown around the room, to be able to touch each other's bare bodies. Never fast enough. Never close enough. Just never enough. Moans filled the room again. But this time... a Symphony of Two.

* * *

**..lawlilawlilawli..**

**Yay! my first ever fanfiction! wohoo! can you guys press that pretty little button in the corner and review for me? i wanna know what you folks out there think of my work... cuz i dont know... : review for me and i'll post more stories! and i'll do requests if i like the pairing and such... sooo... REVIEW!!**


End file.
